Tremblement de vie
by MichiSaru
Summary: Hinata possède le Byakugan, jutsu héréditaire puissant, et tout le monde s'y intéresse. Les premiers : l'Akatsuki. Elle reçoit comme mission de devenir un de leur membre... et elle devra apprendre à vivre avec eux. Venez lire et laissez des reviews !
1. Situations délicates, rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Situation délicate et rencontres absurdes**

Nous sommes en hiver. Il fait froid, il vente sans arrêt. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est, j'ai tout-à-fait perdu le compte. Naruto et Lee sont passés tout à l'heure devant ma chambre, enfin un éclair orange et vert ne passe pas inaperçu. Je les ai regardés courir. Sans pouvoir arrêter de les fixer. Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer des hommes qui travaillent jour et nuit afin de réaliser leurs rêves. Parce que moi, je n'en ai toujours pas.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime personne, en fait. Du moins d'amour. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, je crois. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance qui me fasse tout oublier. Malheureusement, j'assiste souvent à ce spectacle uniquement en tant que spectatrice à chaque fois que je croise Naruto et Sakura. Ils sortent ensemble depuis un an bientôt. Depuis la disparition de Sasuke, on pouvait se douter que Sakura allait tomber sous le charme de son meilleur ami comme personne. Ce qu'ils turent pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on les surprenne à s'embrasser fougueusement à un coin de rue, sans retenue, un peu embués par un très bon saké, de la crue de l'Hokage.

Lorsque je leur ai demandé pourquoi se cacher, ils m'ont répondu que c'était pour ne pas me faire de peine. Quelle blague ! Je les ai rassurés tout de suite, ne voulant pas qu'ils se fassent des fausses idées sur mes sentiments. Je n'éprouve que pour le blond une profonde sympathie et admiration. Je crois qu'ils l'ont enfin compris.

Alors je me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de bains, me préparant à faire ma toilette comme à chaque lever. Devant le miroir, je regarde la jeune femme que je suis devenue ; de grands yeux acres, des cheveux bleutés me descendant aux fesses depuis peu, une frange traversant mon front immaculé de blancheur, comme le reste de ma peau exceptionnellement pâle. J'ai de gros seins, pas autant que Tsunade-sama, mais enfin à la limite de l' toute façon, ma timidité entrave souvent les nouvelles relations que je cherche à créer. J'ai un corps bien fait, proportionné. Mais personne ne m'envie, puisque personne ne me regarde.

Je pousse un léger soupir de désespoir. J'ai vaincu le plus gros de ma timidité, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à tout bout de champ, ce qui me trahit à coup sûr... enfin, lorsque je ne suis pas en mission. J'ai déjà hâte d'être à demain. J'imagine la petite Haruko me demander des conseils sur ses progrès en clonage, Ichita me sourire gentiment, Ruku m'observer sans dire un mot mais enregistrant tout mes mouvements, le petit Shikaheta qui s'endort toujours, comme son cousin, mon ami. Je suis devenue jônin, mais j'ai préféré m'engager comme sensei à l'Académie Ninja. Cela me permet de respirer et de faire ce que je désire le plus au monde : apprendre à des jeunes de la connaissance essentielle pour pouvoir survivre dans un monde de shinobis et de kunoïchis.

Lorsque je dois m'en aller, j'ai droit à une ou deux crises de larmes de mes élèves attachants. Tenten me remplace dans ces cas-là. Nos talents diffèrent, et cela ne peut être qu'une force pour nos élèves. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte de la salle de bains. Mon reflet disparaît en un rien de temps. J'ouvre, et me retrouve brusquement face-à-face avec mon cousin.

- Tsunade-sama veut te voir, Hinata, lance-t-il dans un demi-sourire à sa façon.

On a beau dire, mais Neji est bien fier de moi ces temps-ci. Je me suis beaucoup améliorée dans presque toutes les sphères d'existence de ma vie. Je suis une femme, je me suis entraînée avec tant d'acharnement ces dernières années que je ne peux décemment plus être traitée de faible. J'ai décuplé ma force afin de bien accomplir ma nouvelle technique des 65 poings du Hakke, et ma rapidité s'est améliorée à un tel point que je suis juste derrière Lee, maintenant. J'ai des poids accrochés aux cuisses en permanence. Mon ancien sensei, Kurenai, vient me rendre visite parfois avec son petit garçon, plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs. Elle m'apprend de nouvelles techniques sans cesse, et dans le temps de quatre ans on ne reconnu plus la pauvre héritière déchue, sans avenir. J'ai grandi, je suis digne de confiance, et ma famille est fière de moi. Je m'entends également à merveille avec Hanabi, celle qui est passée à deux cheveux de prendre ma place dans la famille. À cette époque, ça aurait été bien pris. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

- Vous savez pourquoi, Neji-san ? demandai-je sans bégayer, défaut enrayé la plupart du temps depuis deux ans.

- Elle veut te donner une mission. Il va falloir que tu te dépêches, je crois que c'est urgent.

- Arigato, Neji-san.

Celui-ci incline respectueusement la tête et repart d'où il est venu. Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche matinale, on dirait. Je vais alors directement vers le bureau situé au centre de Konoha, celui bien haut, accessible uniquement aux ninjas. Je frappe doucement au battant. Une voix particulièrement énervée me répond alors.

- Entre!

Je pousse la porte avec la main, délicatement. Parfois notre chef se met dans des colères noires en se rendant compte qu'elle a perdu beaucoup trop d'argent au jeu, ou qu'il ne lui reste plus de saké. Elle est enfouie derrière des centaines de livres débordant pour certains, de pages jaunies par le temps, et d'autres dont l'encre n'a pas encore séché. Pour être Hokage, il faut assumer une charge de travail colossale et celle-ci déteste en faire. Malheur de malheur. Je vois une des deux couettes blondes gigoter dans tous les sens, posée sur une poitrine à la grosseur irréelle.

- Maître Hokage, dis-je poliment.

- Ah, c'est toi, Hinata, dit-elle en sortant la tête par un trou, faisant par le même geste s'affaler la moitié des documents parterre. J'ai à te parler.

- Oui, je vous écoute.

Elle me regarde posément, son regard incrusté dans le mien, dénué de joie.

- Tu es jônin, pas Anbu. Je sais ce qui va t'en coûter de faire cette mission, mais pour notre bien tu te dois de m'écouter attentivement.

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

- J'aimerais te faire savoir en premier lieu que cela concerne un ennemi longtemps redouté.

- C'est l'Akatsuki, Hokage-sama ? devinai-je.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, tu es au courant. Il se trame quelque chose et je dois absolument envoyer quelqu'un. Tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre, une excellente kunoïchi, et la meilleure espionne d'infiltration que je connaisse. J'ai entendu dire que les membres de l'Akatsuki comptent s'en prendre à toi, Hinata.

- À moi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Comme souvent, ils s'intéressent de près au Byakugan, possédant déjà le Sharingan. Il croient que tu ferais une bonne disciple.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, sentant que ma réaction pourrait être négative.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Que tu deviennes un membre d'entre eux.

- Mais... sauf votre respect... ils ne s'attaqueront pas au village pour m'avoir, ils courent déjà après Naruto, je ne suis qu'une faible proie. À quoi dois-je cette mission ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Konan, Sasori et Orochimaru sont morts. Trois membres de moins. N'oublions pas que Hidan s'est reconstitué avec l'aide d'Itachi et Kisame. Tobi n'est pas encore un membre officiel de l'Akatsuki. Je veux que tu le deviennes avant lui. Cet idiot ne peut que nous apporter des problèmes pires, par son inconscience. Ils te cherchent, je te demande d'aller les retrouver.

- Et qui dit qu'ils ne me disséqueront pas ? demandai-je, vraiment nerveuse à présent.

- S'ils essaient… je te donne carte blanche, affirme Tsunade-sama. J'aimerais que tu restes en vie.

Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion. L'Akastuki, bien sûr, composée de : Itachi, Kisame, Deidera, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, éventuellement Tobi… et moi-même, est la plus grosse et célèbre organisation criminelle connue. Au début, basée sur le gain, l'organisation marchait bien. Puis ils ont gagné une puissance incommensurable, dont ils se servent afin de capturer les Bijû et dans presque tous les cas, les Jinchuuriki. Depuis des années, elle n'a pas donnée signe de vie, jusqu'à il y a environ deux mois. Des cadavres ont rougi la rivière du pays de la Neige. L'alerte a été sonnée, et quelques Anbus y ont trouvé la mort. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais pas au juste les détails, mais je dois accomplir chaque mission qui m'est confiée. Je fais confiance à l'Hokage.

- J'accepte, Hokage-sama.

- Je te laisse le temps de prendre tes affaires et de t'en aller. Tu es officiellement devenue déserteure de rang S, après avoir tué plusieurs jeunes familles sans défense et avoir combattu tes camarades. Personne ne te trahira. Tu as renié ta famille. Je leur expliquerai plus tard. Mais avant, tu dois te battre en duel.

- Me… me battre en duel ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas aller voir l'Akatsuki fringante de jeunesse sans être un peu combative. Il faut les laisser croire que tu as échappé de peu à la mort. Pour ce faire, j'ai choisi… Maître Kazekage.

- Maître Kazekage ?? Vous voulez… d'accord, soupirai-je.

- Il est en visite ici et a beaucoup tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui fasse cela, fit-elle en prenant congé.

Gaara… depuis des années je ne t'ai pas vu. As-tu changé ? Mes pensées se tournent rapidement vers celui, qui, des années, plus tôt, réussissait à m'offrir un sourire en guise de bienvenue. Depuis son combat avec Naruto, il est devenu un autre homme. J'espère qu'il appréciera ma transformation. En me dirigeant le ventre vide et pas encore lavée vers la salle jouxtant le bureau, les cheveux encore de travers. J'examine la situation dans ma tête, me focussant sur les attaques de sable de Gaara, me disant qu'avec la rapidité acquise j'aurai beaucoup plus de chances de le toucher. J'entre avec un léger signe de tête, les yeux fermés.

Un homme aux cheveux rouges, flamboyants, la peau blanche malgré son pays d'origine, les cernes agrandies depuis le temps, bien plus grand que dans mon souvenir, l'âge lui a fait gagner en prestance et magnificence. Éblouie un court instant, je secoue la tête d'embarrassement et je sens mes joues se rougir. Gaara me regarde lui aussi., de son côté de la salle. Il semble surpris, ne pensant sûrement pas me retrouver en confiance, même les joues rougies. Il devine une meilleure assurance. J'avance vers lui, priant pour que mon bégaiement ne reprenne pas sous l'émotion. Je transmets une vague de sérénité à mes muscles, puisant dans mon calme habituel. L'homme du désert me tend ses bras. Je prends ses mains chaleureuses et les serre avec un petit sourire de contentement.

- Bonjour, Maître Kazekage. Vous avez passé un bon voyage ?

- Hinata, nous avons accompli bien des choses ensemble, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, oublier cette formule de politesse ?

- D'accord, Gaara-kun. Vous avez insisté pour m'affronter ? Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Tsunade m'a parlé de ta prochaine infiltration. Je trouve qu'elle est très dangereuse bien qu'indispensable pour ta survie. Je vois que tu as beaucoup évolué. Je tenais… à te revoir une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir tes progrès, toi la toute timide.

Gaara est capable de dire tout cela sans s'épuiser ? Quel changement, en effet ! Je suis réellement impressionnée. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches, à vrai dire. Mais je constate avec joie qu'il s'est ouvert aux autres.

- Si nous commencions, annonce-t-il en lâchant mes mains qui retombent comme mortes.

Je me recule suffisamment, ne voulant pas prendre l'avantage de la proximité, et active mon Byakugan sur-le-champ. C'est ma technique héréditaire dont j'ai appris rapidement à me servir à la fois comme défense et comme arme. Les veines sur le côté de ma tête ressortent de ma peau. Gaara fait bouger son sable autour de lui, préparant sa défense, le corps-à-corps n'étant pas du tout son point fort. Si j'arrive à percer sa défense, ce qui risque d'être difficile même avec mon entraînement, je pourrai l'attaquer du poing souple. Je me mets en position d'Attaque. Comme il est fort sur la défense, mon travail c'est de l'attaquer. Je sais bien qu'il ne me tuera pas avec une mission aussi importante à faire.

Je porte le premier coup, bien évidemment contré au millième de seconde près. J'accélère le rythme à un point tel qu'on ne voit de moi que des mouvements inconséquents, brouillés. Je finis enfin par le toucher, le toucher à un beau gros point de chakra brillant. Le sable me projette une dizaine de mètres plus loin avec fracas. Je roule sur moi-même, essayant de limiter les dégâts. Après quelques secondes de calme sans bouger, je repars à l'assaut. Je dois fermer les 64 points, tout en évitant le 65e, bien sûr. Je réussis cette fois à toucher deux points de chakra. Je me concentre sur les plus gros, puisque ce sont eux les plus importants également.

Son sable m'envoie de nouveau virevolter dans les airs. Inlassablement, je me relève. Au bout de deux heures où j'essaie même les 64 poings du Hakke à une vitesse effarante, j'ai réussi à toucher 60 points. Beaucoup mieux que ce que je m'attendais. Alors que je me relève pour la vingtième fois, mal en point, il me fait un signe d'arrêt.

- C'est terminé. Tu as fermé soixante de mes points de chakra, j'ai vu ce que tu valais. Contre des hommes qui ne possèdent pas de Bijû, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes.

- C'est… c'est fini ?

- Oui. Maintenant, pour toi, c'est l'heure de faire tes bagages et d'aller rejoindre tes nouveaux amis.

Je m'incline respectueusement devant lui.

- Merci pour ce combat, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre force, Gaara-kun.

- Toi, tu as décuplé la tienne, Hinata. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme désirable et combattante. Je suis heureux de le constater. La petite fille gênée se tient loin derrière nous, maintenant. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta mission… ne te laisse pas faire.

- Promis, Gaara-kun. Dites bonjour de ma part à vos frère et sœur.

- D'accord. Hinata ?

- Oui… dis-je faiblement.

Il avance vers moi, je ne bouge tout simplement plus, tétanisée, et de toute façon je suis épuisée. Il dépose très doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je respire son odeur corporelle très agréable sous le choc, inspirant tout d'un coup.

- Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Envoie-moi un message si jamais… il advient que ça s'avère encore pire que prévu.

- Oui, Gaara-kun, lui répondis-je la voix tremblante.

- Allez, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, me poussant vers la sortie.

Je me retrouve dehors en moins de deux minutes, l'émotion me fait avancer comme un robot ultra-rapide. Il m'a embrassée, alors que peu de points communs nous lient… je savais qu'il avait changé, mais à ce point c'est encore incroyable. Je rentre chez moi, me dirigeant vers ma chambre, me préparant à faire ma besace, toujours troublée. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'amener trop de choses, puisque je suis censée partir en fugitive. Je ramasse alors des livres, des sous-vêtements en grand quantité, puisque pour une femme avoir toujours les mêmes c'est inadmissible selon moi, surtout qu'avec eux je me doute qu'on ne doit pas laver notre linge à tous les jours. J'emporte quelques chandails, en enroulant des armes dans ceux-ci, des jupes et des pantalons amples. Je me lave très vite la figure, essuyant des traces de sang qui ont coulé et la crasse, ne me recoiffe pas. Par contre, je me sens beaucoup trop sale et me lave avec une éponge en troisième vitesse. Prête à partir, je me sens presque comme une voleuse. Je ne croise absolument personne, ce que je trouve plus qu'étrange.

Ah oui, il me semble que Tsunade-sama s'occuppait d'eux tandis que je me battais corps et âme. Donc cela explique que personne ne soit là pour m'empêcher de partir. Sur la table, je vois un kunai abandonné par Neji qui a dû s'en servir pour ouvrir quelque chose. C'est que c'est pratique dans la vie de tous les jours, des kunais. Je prends mon bandeau ninja et raye définitivement le digle de Konoha, la peur et la tristesse me dévorant le ventre. Après tout, je suis une ninja renégat qui va rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Je me mets en chemin vers la forêt.

Selon les dernières indications, il se tiennent à quelques heures du village, et je prends les directions que mon Byakugan activé en permanence me dit. Je prends plusieurs pauses, tantôt en pleurant et criant seule au milieu des arbres, tantôt en lisant un des livres que j'ai amené. La nuit tombe, et je me couche seule en prenant appui sur un arbre, un petit feu allumé flanboyant devant moi. Ce feu me fait penser au cinquième Kazekage… je replonge dans mes pensées noires, sachant que je n'arriverait pas au bout de mes peines de sitôt. Je suis une femme ayant tué plusieurs familles… ayant combattu mes amis… plus rien ne me rattache à Konoha, du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre, car il est vital pour tout le monde que je réussisse le plan. Je me mets de l'eau froide sur le visage, effaçant par le fait même mes émotions. Tout le monde est heureux, peut-être que quelqu'un va s'en faire, mais c'est à moi de jouer. J'aurais aimé dire au revoir à mes amis une dernière fois. Au lieu de cela, je me suis enfuie comme une traîtresse.

Je m'assoupis tranquillement contre le tronc rugueux. J'aurais bien mieux été dans mon lit douillet, avec ma couverture… que je n'ai pas pensé à emmener avec moi dans ce périple. Mon sommeil se traduit en cauchemars de tout genre, les adieux que j'aurais aimé avec Kiba et Shino… ils vont comprendre. Ce sont mes équipiers de toujours, nous nous voyions régulièrement même si leurs missions ne permettent pas de nous voir autant qu'on le voudrait. Kiba est devenu un jeune homme très beau et bien, toujours aussi prévenant envers moi, ne voulant jamais me blesser, et entrant dans une fureur noire lorsque quelqu'un le faisait. Quand à Shino,toujours autant silencieux et tempérament caché sous son haut col, il était devenu un puissant ninja meurtrier. Probablement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne ANBU. Quand aux petits de ma classe… cela me déchire littéralement le cœur. C'est ma vocation, et je dois maintenant la renier…

Je me réveille dans un lieu inconnu, qui n'est sûrement pas celui dans lequel je me suis endormie de fatigue. Je regarde furtivement autour de moi, réactivant mon Byakugan.

- Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, hn, dit une voix derrière moi, dont j'avais perçu le chakra avant même qu'il commence à parler.

Je ne connais pas du tout de vue les membres de l'Akatsuki, mais je sais parfaitement comment ils sont habillés, par contre. Et celui-ci en est un, manifestement, son manteau noir comme la nuit parsemé de nuages rouges sombres entourés d'un fine ligne blanche virevoltant dans le vent. Il porte une grosse bague à son index droit. Il porte une queue de cheval blonde sur le dessus de la tête, une grosse frange lui arrivant dans l'œil. De ses yeux azur, il me fixe avec un demi-sourire. Il pense sans doute que je ne le vois pas.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? lui demandai-je durement.

Son sourire s'efface à la seconde même où je le mentionne. Je vois un autre chakra, très étrange, se profiler à 155 degrés, ainsi qu'un petit rire qui ne vient pas de l'homme derrière moi.

- Deidara-sempai ! Deidera-sempai ! Regardez, j'ai trouvé un petit lapin, dit le chakra bizarre.

Je me retourne pour voir mes ravisseurs. Le ton de voix du deuxième homme me surprend, très enfantin. Il tient dans ses mains une toute petite chose encore vivante, un bébé lapin d'à peine quelques semaines. À voir l'air furieux de son compagnon, je me retiens de rire. Je ne dois pas, je suis une meurtrière… L'homme mystérieux porte un masque orange en forme de spirale avec un unique trou qui ne me laisse rien voir, mais qui doit lui permettre de voir, lui. La robe d'Akatsuki toute sale de boue, il sautille de joie.

- Tobi ! J'ai faim !! Je ne peux pas manger cet échantillon ! Occupes-toi de notre invitée, je vais aller chercher à manger. Elle doit avoir fait une longue marche jusqu'ici, il faut qu'elle se rassasie. Espèce d'incapable !! crie-t-il.

Le dénommé Tobi se laisse presque tomber parterre en position assise, son masque tourné vers moi. Je désactive le Byakugan, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Deidara s'enfonce dans la forêt, tout seul. Mais Tobi ne peut rester en place, vraisemblablement. Ses membres tressautent d'énergie. Il se relève et gambade joyeusement jusqu'à moi.

- C'est quoi ton nom, dis, Deidara-sempai ne voulait pas qu'on te tue, moi c'est Tobi, débite-il d'une traite.

- Hyûga Hinata, dis-je en essayant de ne pas pouffer.

Oui, je sais, je ne dois vraiment pas rire, mais celui-ci semble en effet totalement inconscient. Je regarde la bague à son doigt. Finalement, il est entré dans l'organisation… l'Hokage est un peu en retard dans les nouvelles. Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui ! Celui-ci, malgré sa fluctuation de chakra anormale, dégage une impression de bonheur et de joie toute enfantine.

- Oh oh !! Il doit te connaître, Deidara-sempai, il a parlé de toi avec Itachi-sempai et Kisame-sempai.

- Quand ça, Tobi, dis-je en sachant que ce n'était pas discret du tout mais celui-ci ne s'en aperçoit pas et me répond avec ferveur.

- Oh, avant de partir de chez nous.

- Ils veulent me tuer, Tobi ? demandai-je tout en ne voulant pas connaître la réponse.

- Non, non, on te cherche depuis longtemps, Hinata-san !! s'exclame-t-il.

Ici, l'utilisation familière me fait sourire.

- Tu sais, on dirait presque un de mes élèves… commentai-je tout haut.

- Tu as des élèves, Hinata-san !! Tu en as beaucoup ?

- Presque vingt… je les ai laissés là-bas, dis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus dure que je ne me connaissait pas.

- C'est tout un hasard de vous trouver ici, Hyûga Hinata, reprend la voix de Deidara.

- Je me suis enfuie de mon village. J'en ai eu assez que personne ne me remarque… et la colère s'est emparée de moi.

- Vous avez quelques blessures, mais rien de grave. J'ai entendu dire que vous saviez les bases de medic-nin. Vous ne vous êtes pas soignée ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, tout le village est en alerte et mes anciens amis me courent après.

- Vous saviez qu'on vous recherchait, affirme Deidara, à ma grande surprise.

- J'ai envie de donner un autre tournant à ma vie, et vous pouvez m'y aider.

- Nous allons vous ramener jusqu'à la base et on décidera ce qu'on fait de vous… une technique héréditaire comme la vôtre… la précieuse héritière des Hyûga… nous sommes chanceux de vous avoir trouvé. Nous avons dû combattre un homme et son chien, pour vous emmener.

Kiba ! Oh non ! Ils ne l'ont pas tué, j'espère ! Et dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit… Aucune émotion, Hinata, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de faiblir, tu réussis bien jusqu'à présent.

- Le gros chien m'a fait peur, Deidara-sempai, une chance qu'il soit parti ! dit Tobi en tremblant encore des mains.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé exprimer mon art. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, répond l'autre en dépeçant la prise du matin et l'embrochant sur une branche solide. Tobi, j'ai besoin de toi, crache un peu de feu là-dessus.

Il lui donne la branche, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer le masque. Mais Tobi se retourne, dos à nous, pour l'enlever et cracher une boule de feu qui englobe toute la viande… ainsi qu'une partie de sa manche. Son masque retombe sur son visage lorsqu'il lâche la prise.

- Deidara-sempai ! Deidara-sempaiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Je brûle !! DEIDARA-SEMPAI !!! hurle-t-il en courant comme un déchaîné.

C'est le temps de faire mon premier mouvement pour leur attirer la sympathie. Je me mets à courir après lui et le plaque durement contre le sol, étouffant avec de la terre le manteau dont la manche droite n'est que lambeaux. Ça sent la chair brûlée. Une fois tout danger écarté, j'ôte la terre et attrape mon sac. Je sors la trousse de secours et désinfecte son bras en entier. Je passe mes mains au-dessus du membre, faisant planer une lumière verte, reformant les cellules de la peau.

- Tobi, ne bouge pas, je dois refaire ta peau, dis-je avec un grand sérieux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard et plus de la moitié de mon chakra envolé, Tobi se remet à sautiller partout.

- Deidara-sempai, vous avez vu, vous avez vu ! La gentille Hinata-san m'a guéri ! Regardez !

L'artiste examine rapidement son bras, s'assurant que tout est en ordre.

- On vous ramène tout de suite à la base, de toute façon c'est grillé. On lève le camp. Tobi, ramasse nos affaires.

- Vous n'avez pas à lui parler ainsi ! m'insurgeai-je.

Aucune réponse de sa part.

- Où sont mes affaires ? demandai-je.

- Tobi les a, Hinata-san ! Tobi va les garder avec lui, promis juré craché ! dit-il en vacillant, ne voyant rien devant lui.

- Je vais les reprendre, tu as assez des tiennes, dis-je doucement en lui reprenant le fouillis des bras, qui lui cache la vue.

Je remets tout dans le sac, et nous nous remettons en route, tous les trois côte-à-côte, sans compter les nombreuses escapades de Tobi derrière les arbres en criant toutes sortes de drôleries. Je laisse un sourire flotter sur mes lèvres, ne me cachant plus de l'amusement que je ressens. Deidara ne s'en fait pas du tout, il semble plutôt exaspéré de son compagnon. J'avoue, pour un membre de la plus puissante organisation criminelle du monde des ninjas, celui-ci n'est pas sérieux. Au bout de quelques heures sans pause, nous arrivons enfin à une paroi de roche tout-à-fait ordinaire. Les deux membres passent au-travers, mais je me cogne durement à la roche. Deidara refait le chemin inverse, me tend une main que je prends avec joie, mais je sens des lèvres l'embrasser. Mais pourtant, son visage se tient bien en face de moi, pourtant. Je relève un peu la main, pas trop rassurée, pour me rendre compte qu'il a une bouche sur la main ! Sans commentaire aucun, nous passons ensemble sous la roche.

- J'avais oublié, depuis le temps, qu'il n'y a que les membres qui peuvent passer la paroi, sinon il faut que l'étranger soit accompagné, m'explique-t-il.

Ne me lâchant pas la main, il m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs à peine éclairés. Je sens sa bouche dans ma main qui m'embrasse sans cesse, ce n'est pas la plus belle sensation que j'ai vécu. Il s'en rend bien compte, passe un bras derrière mon dos et me donne une légère poussée pour que je me retrouve à sa hauteur.

- Ça aussi je l'oublie, mais je ne tiens jamais la main de qui que ce soit alors…

- On a pas le droit à l'affection, ici ? demandai-je.

- Ce n'est pas la question, essayez de trouver une femme potable en tant que membre d'Akatsuki… soit elles se sauvent, soit ce sont des folles qui adorent les tueurs en série pour leur popularité. Je trouve ça dégueulasse. J'aime tuer, mais elles ne savent pas ce que c'est.

Si seulement je pensais trouver un Akatsukien avec un raisonnement potable, dans l'ensemble du possible, je suis impressionnée.

- Je dois dire que ça tient la route.

- Vous avez laissé votre petit-ami aussi, là-bas ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu, avouai-je sincèrement. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi.

- Nous, oui ! Allez, viens, je vous présente à tout le monde, dit-il en me poussant de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans une pièce circulaire.

Tous les membres y sont rassemblés. Je les compte. Huit, comme prévu. Un homme avec de nombreux percings prend la parole.

- Tu as fait vite, Deidara. Pour une fois. Hyûga Hinata, bienvenue aux quartiers de l'Akatsuki. Nous avons entendu parler de vos prouesses jusqu'ici. Battre le Kazekage, un de vos anciens amis, et tuer tous ces gens ! Bravo. Ayant été avertis de votre venue par votre accompagnateur, à l'avance, nous avons pris une décision finale, et je crois, Deidara et Tobi, que vous serez d'accord, dit-il d'une voix exceptionnellement froide.

- Nous voulons vous garder ici avec nous. Que vous deveniez un membre, annonce le frère de Sasuke, d'un ton qui n'a rien à envier à son chef.

Pas besoin de dire que Tobi pousse de petits cris de joie en criant : « Hinata-san ! Hinata-san ! Tu vas rester ! Deidara-sempai !», et que son sempai arbore un large sourire, tout en ignorant superbement son subordonné. Pas besoin de réfléchir. Je suis venue ici pour cela.

- J'accepte.

- Nous nous en doutions. Ta robe et la bague de Konan t'attendent dans ta nouvelle chambre. Deidara t'y emmènera. Je dois faire les présentations, affirme Pein.

Kisame : à moitié requin et se balade avec une énorme épée recouverte de bandages. Itachi : frère de Sasuke, c'est tout, même caractère froid. Hidan : il prie sans cesse, a des cheveux argent et pourtant ne doit pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans, me jette un sourire convaincu. Kakuzu : ne dit rien, me regarde fixement, fait juste peur. Zetsu : raffole de la chair humaine, est à demi-plante et ne semble pas humain. Pein : se présente lui-même, le chef incontesté, de plus pas joyeux du tout, roux comme c'est pas possible, il me rappelle Gaara dans le temps où il n'avait pas changé, Tobi : homme à la personnalité d'enfant très sympathique mais énervant à la longue. Deidara : définitivement le mieux à ma connaissance.

Une fois toutes les instructions terminées, le sculpteur me fait découvrir les principaux lieux du repaire, et finalement ma chambre, qui comporte un lit, un bureau, ce qu'il y a d'essentiel.

- Euh… Deidara-san… vous ne m'avez pas montré de salle de bains.

- Tut tut tut, allez, Hinata, fini les vouvoiements et les –san ! Tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki, hn. Plus de ça, on doit se rapprocher, dit-il en effet en s'approchant de moi. Tu as une toilette ici. Pour la douche… euh en fait on a une seule. Tu veux la voir ?

- Oui, s'il-v…te-plaît, Deidara-kun. Je veux en prendre une, et ensuite dormir.

- Heu… pourquoi ce n'est pas Pein qui s'en est mêlé ? murmure-t-il. J'ai une question à te demander, et évite de t'effaroucher si possible, mais… tu as prévu beaucoup de vêtements de rechange ? Parce que ici, on a seulement des vêtements d'homme et les affaires de Konan ont brûlé alors… dit-il plus fort, atrocement gêné.

- Je pense que ça va être beau, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Heu… T-Tobi a échappé quelques trucs dans la forêt et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les ravoir, avoue-t-il en me tendant des chandails et des culottes, les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas regardé, je te jure, je n'ai fait que les ramasser !

Il a l'air coupable, mais bon. Je ne m'effarouche pas puisqu'il est trop tard, mais mon visage prend une couleur rouge rapidement.

- Finalement, je pense que je vais dormir, fis-je en m'écroulant sur le lit.

- Bonne nuit alors, à demain, hn.

- Bonne nuit, Deidera-kun, dis-je déjà à moitié endormie.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endors pour la première fois dans une chambre, la mienne, du repaire de l'Akatsuki, en toute sérénité, étrangement.


	2. Leçons

**Chapitre 2 : Leçons**

**Petit message avant de commencer la lecture, chers fans ! Je veux juste vous dire que je cherche des personnes qui aimeraient faire un Deidara/Hinata et un Suigetsu/Hinata en fanart. J'aimerais bien recevoir des réponses et après je vous laisse tranquille ! ^^**

**ET aussi un énorme merci chaleureux à ma bêta-lectrice, Desidetara-girl !**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, comme à tous les matins, sauf que j'ai oublié que je n'habite plus dans une chambre de princesse, mais bien dans le repaire des ennemis jurés de Konoha. Raison principale pourquoi je suis ici, d'ailleurs. Je viens uniquement de m'en rappeler, tellement j'ai bien dormi cette nuit, sans aucun souci. Malgré ma cohabitation avec huit garçons, je dois dire que tout se passe dans les règles, personne n'est venu me déranger, et aucun bruit non plus. Comment ils font pour deviner quand est la nuit et le jour ?

Sans soleil, je déprime totalement. De toute façon, mon ton est déjà assez blême comme cela. J'apprécie leurs égards, personne n'a réellement été brusque envers moi, la nouvelle arrivée. Peut-être cela changera-t-il aujourd'hui ? Je dois absolument aller prendre une douche, me rafraîchir, prendre un temps de relaxation. Il faut dire que ma vie s'est bousculée, ces temps-ci. D'un côté ou de l'autre, tout me presse. Aujourd'hui, je vais lire un bon livre et me tenir tranquille. Je me lève encore habillée comme hier, ou plutôt comme j'ai passé les deux derniers jours, tout-à-fait reposée mais avec quelques courbatures. L'eau chaude devrait tout ôter.

Je ferme les yeux et visualise… rien du tout, puisque Deidara n'a pas eu le temps de me montrer la salle de bains commune. Alors donc, je vais aller faire un tour à la cuisine voir si quelqu'un pourrait m'y aider. Les cheveux en bataille, le chandail remonté sur mes hanches, le pantalon laissant voir mon ventre plat, je me dirige donc vers ce qui m'a été désigné comme la cuisine hier soir. Du moins, je crois. Dans la grande pièce blanche avec trois réfrigérateurs ( un ce n'est pas assez pour tant de personnes, voyons ! ), deux fours et une énorme table de bois et de verre, il y a deux membres debout : Tobi et Kisame, le dernier avec un verre de saké fumant à la main.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout bon pour ta santé ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter.

- Hmm, me répond l'homme-requin.

Note 1 : ne pas faire de remarque à Kisame, du moins le matin.

- Hinata-san ! Tu es sempai toi aussi maintenant ! Bon matin, Hinata-sempai ! s'exclame Tobi en me voyant.

Je lui fais un beau sourire, et m'adresse de nouveau à Kisame, redoutant par contre sa réponse.

- Euh… Kisame-kun, tu sais où est la salle de bains ? J'aimerais bien être propre, demandai-je calmement.

- Elle est juste en sortant du couloir, à ta gauche, cet imbécile de Deidara n'a pas fait son travail, c'est pas vrai… grogne-t-il.

Note 2 : Ne plus lui parler du tout le matin. Il est passablement grognon et irascible.

Pauvre de lui, du saké le matin. Je sais ce qui va le rendre de bonne humeur ! Je me sens généreuse ce matin.

- Après ma douche, je vais vous faire à déjeuner, si vous le voulez, dis-je en essayant d'être sympathique.

Tout d'un coup, le visage gris avec des branchies de chaque côté se relève vers moi.

- Tu ferais ça pour vrai ? Jamais Konan n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! s'exclame-t-il, très sérieux.

Je lui fais un sourire et me dirige rapidement vers la douche. J'ai un besoin vital de me sentir propre. Dans ma famille, on se lave au moins deux fois par jour, c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse, je prenais mes bains avec ma gouvernante. Alors je vois pour la première fois le désastre combiné de huit garçons qui prennent leurs bains n'importe comment. Des cheveux longs et blonds de Deidara au fond en assez grande quantité, de l'eau éclaboussée un peu partout, le désinfectant de Pein qui traîne ouvert sur le bord, les canards en plastique de Tobi, des lambeaux de peau appartenant à Zetsu et une petite croix à Hidan.

Dégueulasse. J'espère qu'ils ont de l'eau de Javel et des gants, sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Sans compter les huit différentes bouteilles de savon pour le corps, et ceux pour les cheveux, dont certaines sont à l'abandon ou bien laissent des traces visibles par terre. Je trouve finalement des gants avec la collection d'aiguilles à piercing de Pein. Je les enfile, et n'ayant remarqué aucun produit de nettoyage, je prends de l'eau savonneuse et me met au travail. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les bouteilles sont classées sur les étagères noires, bien propres, la croix fixée, la peau et les cheveux jetés, les canards en plastique en rangée et le désinfectant dans l'armoire noire également.

Que de bonheur. Je fais alors couler de l'eau chaude, qui me monte vite à la tête même avant d'avoir embarqué dedans. Je crois qu'ils se servent des sources chaudes afin d'avoir l'eau, ici. La bonne odeur de propreté emplit la pièce rapidement. Avant de me déshabiller, je regarde la porte. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu de loquet, c'est possible ? Je sais bien qu'il y a un rideau, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un entre ! J'utilise alors mon système Débrouille-toi. Je prends une serviette par terre et la fixe à la poignée, tout en accrochant l'autre extrémité à celle de l'armoire. Personne ne pourra ouvrir la porte de plus de cinq centimètres, ce qui est déjà un bon début.

Alors j'ôte mes vêtements et les plie dans un coin, je les laverai plus tard. Une chance que j'ai pensé à apporter toutes mes choses ! J'introduis du savon au lys de paradis, et vite le parfum se fait sentir et je me frotte vigoureusement, nettoyant chaque pore de ma peau. Il y a une épaisse mousse qui trône sur le dessus de l'eau. Une fois propre, j'accote ma tête sur le rebord du bain et me laisse aller à une séance de relaxation. Je sens mes paupières qui deviennent lourdes… très lourdes… trop tard…

_À l'extérieur de la salle de bains, dans la cuisine._

- Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai ! Hinata-sempai a dit à Tobi qu'elle allait faire à déjeuner après le bain ! Faut pas manger, Deidara-sempai !

- La petite a dû oublier, ça fait deux heures qu'on attend ici, dit Kisame au bout de son cinquième verre de saké.

Pein entre brusquement, suivit d'Itachi, bien réveillés et aussi froids qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu n'as pas pensé aller voir dans la salle de bains, Kisame, elle s'est peut-être endormie ou il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu sais comme moi qu'on n'entend absolument rien d'ici, affirme calmement le chef de l'organisation.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire qu'il faut aller voir pour vrai ? s'inquiète le concerné.

Au tour de Hidan et Kazuku d'entrer dans la salle, surprenant la conversation. Le premier ne se retient pas de rire, tandis que le deuxième est totalement inexpressif sinon menaçant. Tobi commence à paniquer et s'envole pratiquement vers le lieu du crime. Il essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais une serviette la retient et referme la porte instantanément. Il cogne de toutes ses forces sur le battant, bientôt rejoint par Pein, qui reste en retrait les bras croisés, de Hidan qui garde sa triple faux à portée de main, de Deidara et finalement Kisame, accoudés au mur devant la porte.

- Hinata-sempai ! Tu vas bien ? Tobi a peur ! Hinata-sempaiiii !!

_À l'intérieur de la salle de bains_

Je reprends connaissance, les cheveux tout mouillées et pendants hors de mon visage, quand j'entends la voix de Tobi qui m'appelle désespérément. Immédiatement, je me relève et m'enroule dans une grande serviette qui cache tout ce qui a besoin d'être caché, après tout Tobi n'a aucune pensée sexuelle et ça me gêne moins. Je détache mon système mis en place pour que personne ne puisse entrer, et j'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Ce que je regrette immédiatement.

Pratiquement tous ont pu me voir recouverte d'une simple serviette, aussi courte qu'une robe de soirée, attachée sur le côté, ce qui n'empêche personne de remarquer l'opulence de ma poitrine, ce dont je me cache éternellement. Tobi me regarde en souriant, regardant mon visage et nulle part ailleurs, Pein ne dévie pas ses yeux. Mais les autres… fixent la pauvre serviette avec des yeux comme des boules de billard. Mon corps entier devient alors aussi rouge qu'un homard en une seule fraction de seconde. Je referme la porte aussi vite que mon esprit ralenti par le choc me le permet et m'adosse à elle.

- D-d-d-désolée… je-je-je m'étais end-d-dormie.

- Tobi a eu peur , Hinata-sempai ! Tu viens faire à déjeuner, Tobi a faim !

- O-o-oui, j-j-j'arrive.

J'entends tout le monde s'en aller puissance dix à la cuisine. Je souffle enfin. Je m'habille très vite, avec des pantacourts noirs et un chandail à capuchon rouge sang qui moule malheureusement ma poitrine, n'en ayant pas vraiment trouvé un à ma taille. Je remets tout en place, mon savon à la suite de celui des autres, fait couler l'eau du bain, plie les nombreuses serviettes qui traînassent encore et ramasse finalement mon linge sale. Je vais porter celui-ci à ma chambre, encore un peu tremblante et rosée, pour revenir sur mes pas. J'entre et ne fait soigneusement pas attention aux nombreuses paires d'yeux posées sur moi. J'assimile rapidement les possibilités de déjeuner.

- D-d-des crêpes, ça ferait pour tout le monde ? dis-je faiblement.

- Franchement Hinata, arrête, ce n'est pas grave, il a des choses pires, tu es une Akatsukienne maintenant, rien ne doit te faire peur, affirme Pein, un sourcil levé.

Ma couverture va foutre le camp. Je suis une dure à cuire ! Allez, Hinata, reprends-toi ! Je jette un regard digne de lui-même à mon interlocuteur.

- Des crêpes, alors ?

Tout le monde acquiesce, et je me mets au boulot. J'ouvre quatre feux différents et prend le plus grand bol afin de préparer la mixture. Ils se mettent à jaser tranquillement, comme si rien n'était. Ça me soulage. Ils n'y apportent pas d'expérience tant que ça. Soudain, entre quatre crêpes, j'entends mon nom .

- Hinata, tu as quel âge ? demande Zetsu, apparu entre-temps.

- J'ai vingt ans, bientôt vingt et un, répondis-je calmement.

- Miam… répond celui-ci.

Beurk ! Il ne pense quand même pas à me manger, tout de même, j'ai cru entendre qu'il était cannibale.

- Zetsu, rappelles-toi que ce n'est pas de la nourriture ! Elle n'est pas bonne à manger, le calme Itachi Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas encore mis ta bague ? s'informe-t-il.

Je fais le premier service de quinze crêpes sans faire paraître ma soudaine terreur. C'est qu'ils sont vraiment affamés !

- Non, je vais la mettre après le repas, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je vais me vernir les ongles aussi, si ça t'intéresse, répondis-je froidement.

- Elle a de la répartie quand elle veut ! rigole Kisame.

Mais l'autre ne bronche pas. Je me remets au travail, et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard je peux enfin m'asseoir devant mon assiette, ne portant plus attention à personne. Bien des choses fourmillent dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'hallucine presque Gaara dans les traits du chef. Je m'ennuie de lui, d'eux, de tout le monde. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez Ichiraku, avec tout le monde qui s'égaie joyeusement. Finalement, je réussis à me couper moi-même l'appétit, et je laisse mon assiette là pour retourner me morfondre dans ma chambre. Mais une magnifique surprise m'y attend. Un petit parchemin m'y attend sagement, fermé.

_Pose ta bouche sur moi._

Me sentant parfaitement ridicule, j'embrasse le parchemin. Il s'ouvre délicatement, et je me mets à la lecture en priant pour que personne ne m'aperçoive.

_Hinata, j'ai mis une petite dose de chakra sur tes lèvres lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Je peux te retrouver quand je veux grâce à un ami qui situe le chakra. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, je suis inquiet. Pour me répondre, tu n'as qu'à écrire sous les mots et laisser le parchemin sur ton bureau, fermé. _

_Fais-moi confiance, Gaara_

_P.S. J'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver._

Alors je m'empresse de lui répondre :

_Gaara-kun, vous me manquez, ici, toute seule. _

_Mon premier baiser fut avec vous, jamais je ne l'oublierai. _

_Dites à mes amis de ne pas s'en faire, je vais très bien, l'Akatsuki même déjà évité ma noyade. _

_Je suis officiellement un membre des leurs, je remplis ma mission comme il se doit. _

_Nous vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Hinata_

Et je dépose comme convenu la lettre sur un recoin sombre du bureau colossal, m'étendant sur mon lit. J'enfile ma bague après avoir regardé le signe à l'intérieur, celui du _Haku_, que je porte à mon majeur droit. Il ne faut absolument pas que je me fasse prendre à parler avec le Kazekage en personne, sinon je ne suis pas mieux que morte. Quelqu'un cogne à ma porte.

- Moui ?

- Hinata, on va faire de la reconnaissance, tu vas venir avec nous puisque Pein dirige les opérations d'ici, yeah.

Prions que que ça ne soit pas à Konoha, pas Konoha !

- On part environ deux jours, dit la voix derrière la porte que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je viens te chercher dans vingt minutes, hn.

J'attend que les pas se soient tus, et je rectifie la fin de mon message, l'avertissant que je serai absente et de ne rien me faire parvenir durant ce laps de temps. Je le redépose et fait machinalement mes bagages. Et enfile pour la première fois ma robe de l'Akatskui. Je dois dire qu'elle est parfaite, je ne me prendrai pas les pieds dedans à n'importe quelle occasion, bien que comme tous les chandails elle n'est pas faite sur mesure, et je me retrouve un peu coincée à une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Donc. Il y a assez de sources chaudes cachées ici pour pourvoir me laver convenablement, c'est parfait. Je n'emporte que le strict nécessaire plus mes armes, tandis que quelqu'un fait irruption dans ma chambre.

- Hinata-sempai vient avec Tobi ! Hinata-sempai vient avec Tobi ! Youppiiiiiii ! dit mon compagnon, exultant de joie. Viens ! Deidara-sempai t'attend !

- Stop, Tobi, ordonne soudain une voix grave. Je te laisse faire cette première mission de reconnaissance, tu dois localiser Yonbi avec Deidara et Tobi, près du mont Fuji, annonce Pein apparu du néant. C'est ta chance.

Et de nouveau, il disparaît. Je suis alors Tobi vers la chambre de son propre sempai, à un pas rythmé. Déjà dans l'esprit du voyage. Au moins je suis tombée sur les deux que je connais, et les plus sympathiques de surcroît. Deidara ouvre la porte au moment même où nous préparons à faire intrusion dans sa chambre. Il m'examine du regard imperceptiblement.

- Je dois dire que Konan ne portait pas aussi bien la robe que toi. C'est bien que tu aies mis la bague, hn.

Un compliment venant de Deidara ? Je pique un fard monumental. Si je pensais entendre ça un jour… Mais évidemment, si on m'avait dit que j'allais un jour être obligée d'être dans l'Akatsuki, je me serais enfuie avant, avec ma trouillardise du temps.

- Bon, nous sommes partis, lance-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'être accompagnée pour sortir ou entrer ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, c'est ta première mission, c'est comme ton initiation mais sans sexe ni drogue ni alcool, yeah.

- Tobi ne comprend pas, Deidara-sempai ! Expliquez-moi ! exige Tobi en s'énervant et s'agitant dans tous les sens.

C'est en marchant vers la paroi intérieure pour traverser que l'artiste m'enlace les doigts, afin que je ne fonce pas de nouveau dans le mur. Je ne fais plus attention à la bouche qui semble se délecter des bactéries de ma main.

- Ah ah ah! Deidara-sempai aime bien Hinata-sempai, hum, Deidara-sempai, taquine Tobi en rigolant.

- TOOOOOBI! Je vais te buter, HN ! gronde-t-il affreusement.

- Vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer les choses de la vie, alors ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Pas vraiment.

- Hum.

Le concerné me regarde, tout suppliant, nous ayant devancé très rapidement devant la menace de mort de son sempai. Tandis que nous traversons la roche, par les tremblements de sa main, je découvre que celui-ci est nerveux. Il a peut-être peur de m'entendre expliquer à Tobi le sexe alors que nous nous touchons, chose à laquelle il n'est pas habitué. Une fois à lextérieur, je respire un grand coup. De l'air frais, venant de dehors, c'est si bien ! Un sourire s'échappe sur mes lèvres. Deidara me lâche la main, toujours un peu tremblotante.

- Tu vas bien, dis, Deidara ? Tu trembles.

- Oui oui, hn.

- D'accord. Tobi, je peux t'expliquer les choses de la vie comme j'ai parfois dû le faire avec mes élèves, tu veux ? demandai-je à l'homme au masque orange.

Ça me donnera l'impression de faire un hors-cours à l'académie… Deidara s'écarte de deux pas ne voulant probablement pas assister à la scène qui se joue, tandis que Tobi court circulairement autour de nous. Il finit par se mettre derrière moi, passant amicalement un bras autour de mon cou.

- Oui, Hinata-sempai ! S'il-vous-plaît, Hinata-sempai. Oh, regardez, je sais une chose.

Il court au-devant, se cachant à moitié derrière un arbre, en mettant deux doigts sur ce qui serait censé être sa bouche.

- Je suis une écolière amoureuse de son sempai, dit-il en bougeant les épaules ( réplique totalement piquée à l'animé, mais c'était trop drôle pour ne pas le faire. )

Regard échangé entre moi et Deidara, un sourcil levé. Soupir de celui-ci. Esclaffement de ma part.

- Tu sais donc c'est quoi être amoureux, demandai-je, intéressée.

- Non ! Hihihi, Tobi sait ce que les autres en disent !

- Alors, Tobi, aimer est un sentiment très compliqué… c'est un homme et une femme ou un homme et un homme ou une femme et une femme qui ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, ils pensent toujours à l'être aimé, ils s'embrassent toujours, se donnent des petites attentions, des choses comme ça. C'est un sentiment dur à expliquer tant qu'on ne le vit pas, dis-je en me remémorant Gaara avec nostalgie.

- Vous avez été amoureuse vous aussi, Hinata-sempai ! remarque mon «élève».

- Oui… un bref laps de temps. J'ai été amoureuse du Kazekage, avouai-je.

- Vous l'avez vaincu, hein, Deidara-sempai ! C'était Shukaku ! dit triomphalement Tobi.

- TOOOOOBIIIII !!! gronde Deidara mortellement.

Une nouvelle fuite de mon élève, se faisant courir après par son maître qui lui jette une petite boule explosive, Tobi, victime de l'explosion, fait un bond cinq mètres dans les airs. Deidara le rattrape par le col et lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Pendant ce temps, je me morfonds intérieurement. J'en avais presque oublié cet épisode. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je recompose mon visage de marbre. Ne rien laisser voir, ne rien laisser voir, Hinata. Je les dépasse sans les regarder. Ils courent pour me rejoindre.

- Désolé, il ne sait vraiment pas comment se comporter, hn, s'excuse Deidara.

- Pas question d'être désolé, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, dis-je fermement _en essayant de me convaincre moi-même._

- Alors Hinata-sempai ? C'est quoi le sexe, hihihi.

- C'est une chose que font deux personnes très amoureuses l'une de l'autre, qui portent un sentiment réciproque. Ce que tu as entre les jambes se lève lorsqu'il est excité et va dans l'entre-jambe d'une femme, ou dans les fesses d'un homme, c'est tout, dis-je plutôt crument.

- Et la drogue, c'est quoi, demande l'autre, énervé comme c'est pas possible, un bras derrière la tête.

- C'est une pilule ou de l'herbe ou quelque chose qui s'y apparente que les gens prennent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas bien dans leur peau, ou pour voir de nouvelles sensations. Ça peut donner des hallucinations, beaucoup trop d'énergie, etc. Mais c'est très dangereux pour notre organisme.

- Alors ce n'est pas bien ?

- Non, lui répondis-je.

Nous continuons notre marche silencieusement jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui sert un dessert à base de riz, des dango.

- Sempai ! Sempai ! On peut s'arrêter pour manger, le déjeuner est loin, affirme Tobi dont le ventre fait des bruits étranges, piétinant le sol d'impatience.

Nous nous consultons du regard.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je platement. Nous pouvons nous arrêter quand même.

Trop tard. Tobi est déjà parti comme une fusée au restaurant. La petite bâtisse blanche est emplie d'un fumet très appétissant pour n'importe qui ne venant pas de se faire rappeler qu'elle voyage en compagnie d'extracteurs de Bijû, dont a été victime son premier amour, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Nous nous rendons sur place, en s'asseyant à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre, tandis que l'homme-enfant est parti chercher à manger pour lui et son sempai.

- Nous devons retrouver Suigetsu Hôzuki, membre de l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa, détaché pour l'occasion. Il s'intéresse de près à Yonbi. Il est assez spécial, tu vas voir, yeah.

Sasuke Uchiwa… je vais donc le rencontrer éventuellement, celui-là. Il s'est donc monté une équipe et je vais rencontrer un de ses coéquipiers. J'en profiterai sûrement pour glisser un mot à Gaara en rentrant, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà au courant. Je regarde les boulettes dégoulinantes de sauce à la cerise. Je dois dire que ça a l'air bon, mais mon ventre ne pourrait le supporter. Au bout de trente secondes, il ne reste plus un seul grain de riz dans les assiettes et nous reprenons la route. Je me concentre sur le paysage nous entourant. Personne ne parle, étrangement. Trois heures plus tard dans le silence le plus total où même Tobi cesse de faire le pitre, nous arrivons au pied de la montagne Fuji. Nous n'étions pas très loin de notre destination, à peine une journée de marche. Il y a un monticule rocheux à cet endroit encore.

- Est-ce que c'est encore une de vos cachettes ?

- Oui. Suigetsu ne devrait pas être très loin. Vous pouvez entrer, Tobi, je compte sur toi pour faire ce que je t'ai dit.

Il lui a dit quelque chose ? Ah bon, je ne devais pas être assez attentive. Tobi me prend la main comme son sensei l'a fait plus tôt, et me pousse dans l'entrée cachée. Il y a un trou au plafond qui permet à la fumée d'un éventuel feu de s'échapper. Nous allons devoir monter des tentes, probablement. Soudain, après mon inspection rudimentaire, Deidara fait son apparition avec de le nouveau membre de l'expédition. Il a des cheveux blancs-bleus jusqu'aux épaules, une canine pointue sort de ses lèvres, et il a des yeux violets dans lesquels je me perds quelques secondes avant de reprendre conscience. Habillé d'un simple chandail violet sans manche et d'un jean bleu. Je dois avouer qu'il a la classe avec l'énorme épée qu'il traîne derrière lui. Il boit sans arrêt dans sa bouteille remplie d'eau, je crois.

- Hôzuki Suigetsu, Hyûga Hinata. Elle nous vient directement de Konoha.

- Ah ah, c'est une copine de Sasuke alors. Il sera heureux de l'apprendre. Hejimemashite, jolie demoiselle.

Je lui fais un sourire de bienvenue, malgré sa mention de Sasuke, dont je me porte beaucoup mieux sans en entendre parler.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit heureux. S'il sait que j'existe, c'est beau.

- Je sais, c'est un glaçon de la pire espèce… on ne s'entend pas à merveille non plus.

- On dort ici, Deidara-sempai ? Il fait noir… gémit Tobi.

- Je peux rapporter du bois pour le feu, proposai-je.

- Bonne idée. Je t'accompagne, j'ai besoin d'eau, propose le nouveau venu.

- Je comptais me laver par la même occasion, avouai-je.

- Alors allons près d'une source chaude, renchérit-il. Je te promets de ne pas regarder. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Je le regarde, essayant de déceler de mauvaises intentions. Manifestement, il a un besoin réel de s'hydrater.

- Tobi pense que Seigetsu-san aime bien la belle Hinata-sempai, lui aussi ! ricane Tobi.

- Elle est sans doute capable d'y aller seule, Suigetsu, s'interpose Deidara de concert.

- Alors je vais y aller maintenant, il y a peu de chances qu'on se croise à la même. C'est un besoin essentiel, tu comprends, Deidara, expose l'autre en ignorant Tobi.

- Je vais attendre qu'il parte et j'irai ensuite, c'est tout, pas la peine de se prendre le chignon, dis-je avec un faux-semblant de calme sans gêne.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Hinata, dit sombrement Deidara.

Je ne réponds pas et prends le tas de choses m'appartenant dans le fond de la grotte, essayant de m'installer confortablement. Suigetsu disparaît alors, après avoir déposé son arme parterre, se liquéfiant sous mes propres yeux et passant au travers des fissures. Woh. Ça c'est surprenant. Toute la poussière me démange, et je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant que j'en ai entendu parler : les sources chaudes.

- Il y a un de vous deux qui peut m'aider à sortir, maintenant ?

- Tobi, reste ici, ce n'est pas le temps de faire des âneries, compris, ordonne Deidara.

- Oh oh oh ! Sempai, sempai ! Vous êtes jaloux, Deidara-sempai !

- TTTOOOOBBBIIII !! Je m'occupe de ton cas après avoir été la reconduire !!

Il me prend durement la main et me traîne jusque dehors.

- Suigetsu est parti. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, il a juste besoin de nager tout le temps. C'est un être de l'eau.

- Merci.

- Tu devrais activer ton Byakugan, pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres.

- Je te promets de faire attention, Deidara. Ce n'est pas Zetsu, il n'essaiera pas de me manger, lui.

Celui-ci rebrousse chemin vers la grotte pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son coéquipier un peu trop bavard. Je me concentre en marchant, suivant le conseil de Deidara je prends mes précautions. Après tout, on ne sait pas qui se cache dans les arbres. Je vois des volutes de vapeur à 50 mètres de moi, au nord-ouest, dans les arbres. Ça doit être ça. Je presse le savon dans ma main en m'approchant du lac parcouru de vagues de vapeur condensée. Personne aux alentours… parfait. Je me déshabille entièrement et concentre mon chakra sur mes pieds, afin de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau. Ensuite, je fais de grands mouvements, une danse que je porte au fond de moi, un nouveau jutsu que j'ai créé. Un jour, Naruto m'a vu l'accomplir et jamais il ne s'est douté que c'était moi. L'eau devient brillante, ondule autour de mon corps, forme un dôme éclatant de couleur. J'exécute chaque mouvement avec grâce, pleine de jeunesse sans cesse retrouvée. Je n'écoute plus que le mouvement de l'eau qui me rend folle, illuminant l'entourage dans la presque noirceur. Au bout de quelques minutes de relâchement, je fais bouger mon corps telle une danseuse du ventre, une danse sensuelle à laquelle l'eau s'enchaîne en tourbillons, suivie par la vapeur qui m'émerveille à chaque fois. Mais à un certain moment, je sens quelque chose qui n'est PAS la surface liquide sous moi.

- Hey ho, tu m'écrases la tête, dit une voix grave sortie de l'eau.

Le chakra disparaît et je tombe directement au fond de la source chaude. Je me laisse couler bien au fond, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en question vienne me rejoindre et me ramène à l'air libre en me prenant par la taille. Je veux mourir de honte. Je tremble de tout mon corps, rougi par la gêne la plus extrême.

- S-S-Suig-g-gets-u-u !!, balbutiai-je traumatisée.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je m'hydrate et c'est la source la plus proche ! s'exclame-t-il, ses yeux violets soudés dans les miens.

Je partirais bien en courant, mais je suis totalement nue alors ça serait encore pire. Je ferme les yeux, me retenant pour ne pas pleurer. Je passe mon bras sur mes seins, me cachant le plus possible à ma vue.

- Hey, tu es très douée. Personne ne m'a jamais de ça, tu l'as inventé ou quoi ? me demande-t-il, comme ne rien n'était.

Mais rien ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Je suis beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop à découvert et traumatisée, en remarquant que lui non plus n'est pas habillé. Son corps musclé, juste bien sculpté pourrait être attirant. Mais pas en ce moment.

- Wouah, si j'avais pensé un jour regarder un membre de l'Akatsuki danser. Je t'ai fait peur, hein, ricane-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

- Ce… CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! criai-je soudainement, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était drôle. Tu déchires, sérieusement. Juste dommage que tu ne puisses pas vraiment faire ça sur un champ de bataille.

De retour au point de départ : plus aucune parole ne sort de mes lèvres. Il s'esclaffe en voyant mon air tout terrorisé.

- Retournes-toi.

Il s'exécute en riant toujours. Je sors de l'eau et me rhabille en quatrième vitesse, prenant la direction du repaire. Avant de sortir du cercle de la source, il me prend le bras, encore nu. Je détourne le regard qui serait directement allé à une certaine partie de son anatomie, ce qui serait encore plus gênant.

- Tu t'en vas où comme ça ?

- Je vais voir Deidara et Tobi. Ils ont besoin de bois pour le feu.

- Je les ai croisés tout-à-l'heure, ils sont allés en chercher eux-mêmes. T'as pas à t'en faire.

Note 3 : Suigetsu n'est pas rassurant du tout en temps de crise. Ne pas le laisser gérer des émotions, c'est trop compliqué. Et surtout, l'habillement est facultatif, on dirait.

- C'est à cause de ta nudité que tu t'en fais ? T'as jamais eu de petit copain ?

- Un-un jour, le Kazekage m'embrassée.

- C'est tout ? J'ai entendu parler de ta leçon avec Tobi, ça doit être dur à expliquer. Enfin c'est facile de dire ça pour moi, qui n'est jamais rien connu autre que le laboratoire d'Orochimaru.

Je lui jette un regard, finalement, pour lui signifier de retrouver ses vêtements, ce qu'il fait en rigolant. Nous sortons de la forêt sans un bruit. Rendus devant la paroi, je me rappelle que je ne puis pas entrer toute seule.

- Je vais demander à Deidara de venir te chercher, propose Suigetsu.

Il se liquéfie à nouveau et entre par les fissures. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai trouvé le temps long et l'artiste vient me chercher par la main. On s'y habitue, à la longue. Je me dirige droit vers mes affaires et en sort une petite couverture chaude ramenée de ma nouvelle chambre, que j'étends parterre en m'enroulant dedans, enlevant ma robe et ne gardant que l'essentiel, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me dénuder.

- Hinata-sempai, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je-je-je dors, Tobi. Bonne… bonne nuit.

Je pousse un soupir intérieur en repassant la scène dans ma tête. Bientôt, je plonge dans un demi-sommeil plutôt agité. J'entends des voix me parvenir de loin et d'un bruit de succion permanent.

- Votre copine qui dort, là, elle est totalement traumatisée, je crois, dit une voix rieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande une deuxième.

- J'étais aux sources et manifestement elle n'a jamais senti mon chakra puisque j'étais sous ma forme liquide. Quand je me suis solidifié, je me suis aperçu qu'elle dansait, explique la première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, hn? dit durement l'autre.

- Elle… elle s'est déshabillée, et elle dansait… l'eau réagissait à ses mouvements… à un moment, un dôme lumineux s'est formé autour d'elle… c'est un jutsu qu'elle a créé toute seule, je pense, c'est vraiment bizarre.

- ELLE QUOI ! gronde le deuxième.

- Fermes-la, tu vas la réveiller… ce n'est pas ma faute, elle s'est déshabillée toute seule, tu entends !

- Tu aurais pu partir !

- Si tu avais vu ça… tu serais resté toi aussi, crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser aussi sensuellement. Mais bref, pour ce que j'en sais.

À ce moment de la conversation, je ne comprenais déjà plus rien depuis un bon moment. Juste que des hommes parlaient près de moi.

- Tobi, je te tues si tu lui dis qu'on sait ce qu'elle a fait, c'est clair ?

- Hinata-sempai a fait quelque chose de mauvais ?

- Non, il ne faut juste pas lui dire qu'on le sait.

- Tobi promet, juré craché.

Et je finis par tomber lourdement dans la troisième phase du sommeil, inconsciente.


	3. Premier démon

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice adorée !!**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier démon **

La première chose que je vois en me levant est un masque orange en forme de tourbillon. Pour un peu j'oublierais que je suis en mission pour l'Akatsuki. Deidara est étendu de tout son long, en chandail à manches courtes en résille. C'est la première fois que je ne le vois pas habillé de sa robe. Je dois dire qu'il a vraiment un beau corps, pour quelqu'un qui ne bouge pourtant pas beaucoup, si on ne compte pas les heures passées à courir après Tobi dans la forêt.

Je pourrais me délecter d'être entourée de trois hommes mignons comme tout, en fait je ne sais pas trop pour Tobi là non plus, étant donné qu'il garde son masque à longueur de temps. Je pourrais aussi être heureuse, malgré tous les problèmes. Mais je suis en mission. Pour combien de temps, je l'ignore, mais j'espère ne pas mourir en anonymat, sans que personne ne sache ce qui est réellement arrivé.

Mais je ne peux pas quitter l'Akatsuki, à cela j'ai réfléchi. Ses membres sont ô combien puissants, mais aussi attachants. Oui, j'ose dire qu'en trois jours j'ai fait la rencontre de meurtriers assez… gentils. Ils œuvrent pour ce qu'ils croient être bon, même si ça ne concorde pas du tout avec ma vision des choses.

Ils ont un fond humain, des émotions, seulement ils ont rejetés la faiblesse bien loin. J'écoute la respiration des garçons endormis, ce qui me tranquillise presque aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais reçu l'ordre de saboter l'Akatsuki, à ce qu'il me semble. Alors je dois… je dois réellement m'intégrer.

Suigetsu, endormi comme un bébé naissant, de petits ronflements réguliers, possède un aussi beau corps que Deidara. Je ne lui en veux pas pour la scène de la source, du tout même, c'est juste que jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait pu me voir dans le plus simple appareil, et ça m'a foutu la trouille, et encore maintenant je sens que je vais être gênée quand il se lèvera.

Tobi dort aussi en ronflant beaucoup plus fort que les deux autres, la tête cachée sous la couverture, parfois en poussant de petits gémissements horrifiés. Peut-être rêve-t-il au prochain châtiment de Deidara…

Comme à tous les matins de mon existence, je veux aller prendre mon bain. Ça me démange. Mais je me rappelle bien vite que je ne peux pas sortir toute seule, les trois personnes pouvant m'aider se trouvent plongées dans un sommeil profond. Alors je décide de faire à manger, l'odeur les réveillera bien.

Je vois une grosse cruche posée dans un coin, remplie d'eau. Automatiquement, je prends la bouteille d'eau presque vide de Suigetsu et la remplit à ras bord, la redéposant devant son visage.

J'essaie d'allumer le feu, ce qui prend au moins trente minutes, en faisant attention de ne pas le faire trop gros pour que la fumée puisse s'échapper convenablement. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir étouffée. Je fais cuire les quelques vivres que nous avons, en particulier un panier d'œufs. Une fois le repas prêt, je l'agite d'abord fastidieusement devant le visage de Deidara.

- Deidara, Deidara ! Le déjeuner est prêt, scandai-je doucement en lui adressant un sourire.

Il ouvrit un œil, et puis l'autre, somnolent. Mais son sens olfactif prend rapidement le dessus, et il louche sur l'assiette tendue devant lui.

- Bon matin, dit-il la voix engourdie. Merci. Déposes-la, je me lève.

Alors je répète mon petit manège avec Tobi, qui, à ma grande surprise, s'est endormi avec son masque. Il ne l'enlève donc jamais ? Celui-ci, beaucoup plus vif que son maître, commence frénétiquement à manger dès qu'il aperçoit l'assiette.

- Merci, Hinata-sempai ! Vous êtes gentille !

Maintenant, celui que je redoute le plus. Enfin, je ne le redoute pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ma main de trembler, et les œufs bougent d'un côté et de l'autre de l'assiette.

- Sui… Suigetsu… c'est l'heure de se lever… j'ai fait à déjeuner.

Automatiquement, deux yeux violets s'ouvrent pour me dévisager. Je n'ose plus respirer, devenant rouge sous le manque d'air. Sa bouche se porte à sa bouteille d'eau, dont il en vide la moitié d'un coup, sans répondre. Il me donne des frissons incontrôlables.

- Merci pour ma bouteille. Je me sentais déshydraté.

Nouveau sourire.

- De rien. Tu veux manger, lui demandai-je, plus confiante.

- Moui…

Je dépose le tout et retourne à ma place originale, ne mangeant pas du tout. Cela fait au moins trois jours que je n'ai rien avalé, je n'en ai pas la force. Mais comme lorsqu'on fait quelque chose de répréhensible, mon regard ne cesse d'aller du sol à Suigetsu, me demandant comment lui a vraiment pris la chose.

Trois visages, en fait deux, plongés dans leurs assiettes, oubliés du restant du monde. On dit que le moment le plus important d'une journée c'est le matin, quand on se lève. J'attends qu'ils aient plus ou moins fini avant de leur parler.

- Euh, je sais, c'est tôt, mais… est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider encore à aller de l'autre côté ?

- Tu veux encore prendre ton bain ? Tu es pire que Suigetsu.

- Ah non, c'est faux, s'indigne celui-ci. Si je le pouvais, je vivrais dedans.

- C'est parce que… chez moi, on prend des bains le matin et le soir… si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Deidara me regarde étrangement, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore. Ça me fait peur.

- En fait, sans vouloir te déranger nous-mêmes, on doit se laver aussi. Tu n'as pas un truc qui peut te cacher un peu, qu'on puisse se relaxer aussi ? demande-t-il.

- Le mieux pour éviter les rencontres désagréables c'est de se déplacer en groupe, affirme l'être de l'eau.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, me rappelant quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un costume de bain. C'est gênant, je trouve, de se retrouver avec trois hommes seule dans une source d'eau chaude. Tout fait pour monter les tensions.

- D'accord. Je peux… je peux me changer, avant ?

- Oui. Nous sortons, et je reviens dans exactement cinq minutes. Alors dépêches-toi, puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

Deidara et Tobi remettent leurs robes, Suigetsu devient liquide et disparaît. Un dernier regard du blond, comme inquiet.

- Cinq minutes, j'entre, tu es avertie, hn.

- Oui, oui, Deidara. Je fais vite.

Une fois partie, je réfléchis à toute vitesse, expédiant mes vêtements et ma lingerie en tout sens. Je finis par trouver quelque chose de potable et qui cache assez de peau pour que je puisse me sentir quand même à l'aise, un ensemble de sous-vêtements violets et les seuls que je possède sans dentelle. Un soutien-gorge qui s'attache dans le cou, et des culottes normales. Je remarque que j'ai perdu du poids en l'enfilant. À la seconde même où je termine de les enfiler, une grande silhouette blonde fait son entrée.

- Je t'avais dit cinq minutes… mets ta robe.

- J'allais le faire, je suis désolée Deidara, j'ai mis du temps à trouver quelque chose de convenable, dis-je en enfilant une manche de la robe.

Deidara me regarde par intermittence, osant à peine lever ses yeux pour me regarder. Quoi ? Je suis donc si laide ? Les hommes… tous les mêmes. Lorsque je m'avance vers lui, il recule légèrement contre la paroi, comme pour me fuir. Mais je ne passe pas de commentaires, surtout quand il enlace ma main comme toujours.

- J'ai fait installer Tobi et Suigetsu à la première source chaude, pour ne pas se compliquer la vie. Tu dois t'en rappeler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est celle-ci dans laquelle tu as… nagé ?

- Oui oui, répondis-je simplement en ne laissant pas transparaitre mes sentiments.

Les volutes de vapeur tourbillonnent dans l'air chaud et poignant. Il n'y a absolument rien de meilleur que les bains d'une source chaude. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où cela risque de m'arriver… quoique les connaissant, peut-être pas. J'ôte doucement ma robe et la plie, me perdant dans la brume qui règne à cet instant. Je ne vois personne, et je ne suis quand même pas folle pour activer mon Byakugan pour cela.

Alors, croyant être cachée également aux yeux des autres, je me glisse dans l'eau silencieusement en poussant intérieurement un petit soupir de satisfaction. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire mon bien-être aigu en ce moment. Je ramasse mes longs cheveux sur le sommet de ma tête et la dépose sur le rebord, me libérant ainsi d'un poids, bien reposée.

Je ferme les yeux, et sens une main parcourir mes côtes doucement. Instinctivement, je relève la tête, sans rien voir. J'aimerais bien avoir l'éventail de Temari, pour cette fois. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt exaucé. Le brouillard s'estompe presque instantanément, laissant apercevoir les trois garçons en grande conversation. S'ils sont là-bas, qui vient de me toucher alors ? Je vais les rejoindre en me laissant porter par le courant.

- Les… les garçons… il y a une main qui m'a touchée… vous étiez là tous les trois ? demandais-je.

Deidara et Tobi se retournent pour observer Suigetsu qui a bien du mal à ne pas rire.

- C'était… c'était toi !

Regard atrocement noir venant de Deidara à l'être de l'eau tout mouillé, les cheveux devant les yeux, sa petite canine pointant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui.

- Suigetsu-san va finir en lambeaux… prédit Tobi.

Deidara, également trempé, sa couette pendante et dégoulinante, en simple sous-vêtement, paraît en effet trèèès fâché. Pas bon signe, ça. Mais il ne dit rien. J'aurais pourtant cru à une explosion, si particulière de son tempérament. Je m'engouffre dans l'eau jusqu'à la hauteur du cou et touche sous l'eau la cuisse de mon compagnon en un geste rassurant.

- Deidara… laisse… ce n'est pas si grave !

Celui-ce détourne son regard de Suigetsu qui lui fait face, mécontent.

- Un jour, je pratiquerai mon Art sur toi. Sois assuré que je ne te manquerai pas, hn.

- Tu es si sympathique, Deidara. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te parler, rétorque l'autre en rigolant.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, à ces deux-là encore ? C'est une bataille de gamins ou quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, puisque c'est moi qui aie amené cela sur le tapis. De la façon dont me défend Deidara, c'est très protecteur. C'est presque mignon. Pas le temps de s'attendrir… ah et bien oui peut-être un peu finalement, c'est devenu ma vie.

Ils ont toujours été d'une grand gentillesse envers ma personne, même si je ne me révèle pas très douée pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Après tout, Tobi est le pire surexcité du monde, et il est membre de l'Akatsuki lui aussi. Celui-ci ayant encore et toujours gardé son masque, on ne devine pas quel air il a mais je peux dire que ça doit s'amuser dans sa tête à un rythme fou. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas après lui que son sempai adoré en a ! Cette fois-ci, je dois tenter de la calmer par moi-même, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour la mission, hein.

- Laisse couler, dis-je en lui prenant _très_ doucement la main.

Il se détend presque immédiatement à mon contact en me jetant un regard surpris. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond s'adoucissent lentement, les fixant dans les miens. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de faire ravaler ses gestes à notre compagnon de fortune, mais j'essaierai de l'en empêcher. Après tout, ce sont mes affaires. Si la fantaisie lui prend de vouloir faire exploser un être de l'eau, ce qui est tout de même chose rare… Non, pas la peine d'y penser.

Sasuke serait sûrement furieux que l'Akatsuki s'en mêle et je ne tiens pas à découdre avec lui. Même s'il est mignon ce Suigetsu, il me rend mal à l'aise avec la facilité qu'il possède de m'approcher comme ça, sans que je ne dise rien. Autrefois, j'aurais été terrorisée. À la place, je me laisse submerger par le bonheur de me retrouver à nouveau dans l'eau chaude qui fulmine agréablement.

- Merci, Hinata.

- Hé, sempai, sempai ! Qui est-ce qu'on doit prendre, déjà ?

- Yonbi, Tobi, Yonbi, s'impatiente Deidara.

Je resserre mon emprise sur sa main qui lèche allègrement mes bactéries une fois de plus. Je me demande si sa vraie bouche ne serait pas plus agréable que… Non, non, Hinata, pas le temps pour ça. Je ne suis pas censée avoir de sentiments du tout, alors ça c'est complètement irréaliste. Même si… non, j'ai dit !

Je prends un peu de couleur face au tournant que prennent des pensée impures dans un lieu propice à se dévergonder. Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça, pourquoi le deviendrais-je aujourd'hui. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend à Suna, non ? J'espère avoir de ses nouvelles dès que je vais rentrer au repaire, juste pour me rassurer que lui et les autres vont bien. C'est facile, finalement, de dialoguer avec le Kazekage, plus que ce que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord.

- Alors, je peux vous dire ce que je sais, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup. Il est sous la forme d'un vieil homme, dont personne ne connaît le nom, qui habite tout près d'ici… d'après moi il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à prendre, dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus-blancs.

Parles pour toi ! Tu te dématérialises ! Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Heureusement que j'ai des personnes plus expérimentées que moi. Soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose.

- Mais… on ne venait pas en mission de reconnaissance ? Il faut le capturer aussi, demandai-je sans laisser transparaître mon angoisse poignante.

- C'est un test, Hinata, comme Pain (je m'excuse à Kevin d'avoir écrit Pein tout le long de ma fanfiction. Il comprendra et que ce sera pour dit) te l'a déjà dit. Il faut au moins le ramener ! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup avant d'atteindre notre but, et j'ai déjà pris le mien, me répond le sculpteur en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

Oh oh, ça se complique. Je n'avais pas pensée vraiment devoir utiliser ma force dans cette mission… mais j'aurais dû, en effet, le deviner. Je n'y ai juste pas assez pensé. Idiote. De plus, je ne peux surtout pas me permettre de décevoir ni Deidara ni Suigetsu, Tobi ne faisant pas réellement office de menace pour moi, du moins je le suppose.

Bon alors, je fais quel plan de foire pour commencer. Parce que je dois me débrouiller vraiment bien pour capturer un Bijû d'une telle ampleur… ah mais je viens seulement de penser à quelque chose : Suigetsu ne s'est sûrement pas pointé pour me regarder affronter Yonbi seul.

- Si je comprends bien, on y va tous alors, tous ensembles ? Me rassurai-je.

- Oui, sinon à quoi on servirait, hn.

- Eh bien, oui, quelle évidence pour toi, Deidara. Sauf qu'il aurait peut-être fallu lui parler de ce plan avant, me défend Suigetsu en me lançant d'incessants coups d'œil.

- Yeah, mais en fait Pain a évité de lui en parler, et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, hn, lâche l'artiste, un air de je m'en-foutisme aigu collé sur le visage.

- Tu es stupide, pour un gars censé être intelligent, rétorque l'être de l'eau en liquéfiant uniquement le bas de son corps (sûrement pour m'éviter de mauvaises surprises).

Aucune réplique ne vient à l'esprit de celui qui vient d'être insulté, en l'occurrence l'artiste de service. J'ai retiré ma main à la seconde où il a avoué qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de m'avertir de ce qui m'attendait, ce qui m'a refroidit quelque peu.

Celui-ci, ayant remarqué mon distanciement, s'est refroidi aussi. Quelle surprise. Il avait pratiquement l'air de s'intéresser à moi, mais ce manque d'attention m'a fait vraiment… baisser le taux d'hormones ? Oui, je pourrais dire ça ainsi ! Parce que la chaleur me monte très vite à la tête, que voulez-vous.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute et je ne ressens surtout aucune attirance avec quelque homme qui soit présent en ce moment. Personne ne peut se faire d'idées comme ça. Pas avec un homme qui m'a vue dans un état où personne ne m'a jamais vue avant lui, un autre qui peut faire exploser des villages entiers selon sa volonté, et le dernier homme avec un comportement enfantin. C'est impossible, je vous dis.

Je ne suis pas surprise de son attitude, je crois seulement déçue. Après tout, je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien. Je me suis fourvoyée, réalisai-je avec un petit pincement au cœur. Alors je m'éloigne d'eux, profitant du moment où personne ne fait réellement attention à moi, trop occupés à se fusiller des yeux et, pour Tobi, de rire dans sa barbe.

Quelle barbe ? Au sens figuré, voyons, Hinata, mais qu'as-tu donc ? Rien, c'est sûrement des relents de la chaleur, comme d'habitude. Je recompose un masque froid, sentant la colère m'envahir. Même les criminels sont des visages à deux faces, ce qui m'horripile au plus haut point. J'ai apprécié le comportement grognon de Kisame ou celui glacial d'Itachi, parce que je savais d'avance à quoi m'en tenir. Mais franchement, Deidara.

Bon, passons à autre chose, il ne sert à rien de remuer de vilaines pensées… En fait non, je devrais le faire encore plus, puisque c'est sous le joug de la colère que mes techniques marchent le mieux. Je sais parfaitement que ma vie se trouve à être en danger, et surtout en ce moment.

Alors que je n'entends plus aucun bruit venant des garçons, un petit merle vient se poser sur mon épaule nue, ses petites griffes laissant de minuscules traces rougeâtres sur ma peau blanche comme neige.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu vas mourir de chaleur si tu restes ici, lui dis-je en sachant parfaitement que de toute façon il ne comprendrait rien.

Il sautille alors jusque dans le creux de ma main, vomissant ce qui semble être un parchemin à grosseur réduite. Je prends un coup de chaleur instantanément en reconnaissant l'écriture particulièrement soignée du Kazekage. Mais il est complètement fou de faire ça !

Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre mon retour au repaire avant de faire un truc aussi dangereux. Je relève la tête afin de m'apercevoir que les trois hommes ont disparus tout simplement de la source. Je suis très nerveuse, à ce moment précis de mon existence j'ai le plus peur.

Bien plus que lorsque Neji avait failli me tuer lors de l'examen Chunnin. Ici, c'est la mort pour trahison que je risque, ainsi que de perdre tout ce que j'ai construit avec l'Akatsuki jusqu'à maintenant, de compromettre la mission. Je prends une grande inspiration, les mains tremblantes ouvrant le délicat papier, qui est beaucoup plus long que ce que je pouvais le voir à première vue.

_Hinata._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à froisser le parchemin pour qu'il se dissolve dans l'eau et tombe sous forme de sable au fond d'une source. _

_Nous avons trouvé des traces d'un homme voyageant naturellement avec Sasuke Uchiwa, et il semble se diriger vers la portion de pays sur laquelle tu voyages en ce moment._

_Il est très dangereux, c'est un des sept épéistes. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Si jamais il voit l'équipier d'Itachi Uchiwa, la guerre se déclare entre l'équipe de Sasuke et l'Akatsuki, sans pouvoir garantir de survivants. Il se nomme Suigetsu, selon mes sources, informes-toi si tu peux._

_Fais très attention, je pense à toi. _

_Gaara_

Je chiffonne le papier en le plongeant dans l'eau, qui prend la consistance granuleuse du sable. Si j'avais pu répondre à Gaara, je lui aurais dit que comme chacun des criminels que j'ai rencontré ici, il ne m'a pas voulu de mal. Mais il faudrait empêcher la rencontre éventuelle de l'être de l'eau et de l'homme-requin à l'épée mangeuse de chakra.

Les sept épéistes… oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler par Naruto, un jour, lorsque lui et son équipe sont revenus dotés de blessures mineures d'un des épéistes, Zabuza, je crois. Selon la description que Naruto m'avait faite dans ma jeunesse, je crois qu'il s'agit bien en effet de cette épée énorme qui a servi à décapiter des centaines de personnes…

Alors donc j'ai deux choix : soit Suigetsu la lui a volée après sa mort, soit c'est un legs reçu de Zabuza. Je regarde nerveusement autour. Dans la chaleur étouffante, je n'aperçois personne. Mais où sont-ils donc passés, Kami-sama ? J'entends une grosse explosion non loin d'ici, voyant le résultat par le fait même.

Ça, c'était Deidara, sans aucun doute. Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils n'en sont quand même pas venus à un tel point de mésentente durant mon absence figurative. J'active alors mon Byakugan en essayant de retrouver ma robe perdue, mais quelque chose m'arrête soudainement.

Je n'ai pas le temps du tout de me rhabiller ! Yonbi passe à l'attaque ! Mais pourquoi ils ont foutu le camp sans moi ! Eh bien du moins, je suppose que c'est Yonbi puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant et à la quantité de chakra qui s'échappe d'un vieil homme recourbé.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, pensai-je en me répondant à moi-même par mes gestes. Sans prendre le temps de me découvrir adéquatement, je cours pour les rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle d'explosion me rejette plusieurs mètres plus loin. Pas le temps de se relever tranquillement.

Malgré mon vol plané sur un arbre, je me relève immédiatement en courant vers le lieu de la bataille, Byakugan toujours activé. Je crois que je vais user en premier lieu de Taijutsu. Je suis censée pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, en plus, c'est hilarant… en fait ça le serait si je n'avais pas lieu de m'inquiéter pour mes coéquipiers. Je vois Deidara et Tobi ensemble, perchés sur une branche et je les rejoins d'un saut. Ils semblent étonnés de me voir ici.

- Deidara. C'est Yonbi ?

- Oui, il a commencé à nous attaquer en s'apercevant que nous venons de l'Akatsuki.

- Je dois m'occuper de lui.

- Hinata, il n'est pas question que tu y aille seule. Je viens avec toi, s'oppose le blond.

Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu s'amuse follement avec l'être du poison. Je me demande à quoi il fait effet, par contre, parce que l'homme aux cheveux blancs et bleus n'a pas l'air endommagé encore. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus dangereux pour lui que pour moi de se promener comme ça et d'affronter le Bijû à trois queues ?

J'utilise mon Byakugan afin d'être bien certaine de ce que je vois. Comme le Junchûriki est en train de se transformer, j'en déduis rapidement qu'il est en position de faiblesse pour l'instant. Avec une vue accrue comme la mienne, j'examine bien vite le corps de l'homme à demi transformé.

C'est à moi de jouer, maintenant, j'en ai la possibilité après tout. Je DOIS fermer ses points de chakra, quitte à ce que je finisse en bouillie. De toute façon, si je ne fais rien, on va mourir. C'est la mort dans l'âme et ne regardant pas derrière moi pour m'assurer si Deidara me suit ou non, que je saute à l'attaque du démon.

Je m'approche de lui, il semble être moitié dragon, et m'approche par derrière. J'enfonce un kunai entre deux écailles pour vérifier leur solidité. Ça commence bien pour nous, elles ne sont pas encore totalement solide. Une langue se pose sur mon bras droit. Je me détourne et j'aperçois l'artiste qui me fait un signe de tête.

- Tu peux y aller, Deidara, je m'occupe de lui, il est encore un peu fragile au vu de sa transformation. Je t'appelle dès que je termine cela. Je vois ses faiblesses. Ses écailles sont encore molles, et l'homme peut être neutralisé.

Sans dire un mot, il repart comme il est venu, enlevant sa robe pour me la passer autour des épaules, ayant totalement oublié ce détail dans la justesse de l'affaire, me suppliant du regard une fraction de seconde. Je me tourne de nouveau vers le monstre à en devenir.

- _Byakugan, les 65 poings du Hakke!_

Je virevolte en puissance, utilisant ma rapidité accrue depuis mon entraînement. Je touche de mes paumes chaque partie des points que je vois. Avec plusieurs Tenketsu fermés, il devra ralentir sa progression. Après tout, Naruto est bien pire que ce vieil homme. Après le premier tour où je n'ai pas tant réussi ce que je voulais, j'atterri avec grâce en faisant de grands signes à Suigetsu. Il va devoir me servir d'appât, lui qui peut se matérialiser comme il veut. L'homme vient me rejoindre avec son éternel sourire avec une canine pointue sortie des lèvres.

- Tu le retiens par en avant, j'attaque par derrière.

- Non, je veux t'aider. Avec la Lame du Bourreau, ça sera plus facile.

Je me sens légèrement tanguer, tout d'un coup. Il faut que je découvre comment agit ce maudit poison, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur lui qui pourrait m'aider en ce moment ?

Le démon, furieux, ouvre la bouche toute grande pour en laisser sortir une énorme boule noire. Qu'est-ce que cela ? Ça se dirige à toute vitesse vers nous, ne nous laissant pas de temps de réfléchir. Je saute sur les branches d'un arbre, bien haut, loin de mes acolytes, tandis que Suigetsu disparaît en une flaque d'eau qui dérive vers le large. C'est comme ça que je commence à avoir peur, très peur.

Comment puis-je contrer du poison, qui sort de la bouche de ce monstre ? Il est vraiment énervé, apparemment les 64 poings du Hakke l'ont ralenti dans sa progression, comme je l'avais prévu à la base. La boule gargantuesque explose juste sous moi et brise non seulement l'arbre sur lequel je suis perchée, mais une bonne centaine d'autres.

L'homme-démon rouvrit sa bouche afin de laisser sortir un nuage de fumée violet, dirigé tout droit vers le champ dévasté. Lors de l'explosion, je me suis vite retrouvée empêtrée sous des masses d'écorce qui m'écrasent puissamment. Je puis à peine respirer, seulement regarder mon sort se sceller par un nuage atroce. J'entends très proche de moi une autre explosion, signe que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à ce que ce poison s'empare de moi.

Mais non, avec surprise, je vois un bras apparaître devant mon visage, prendre ma taille et me tirer de sous les décombres. Même encore sonnée de tous les revirements de la situation, je reconnais parfaitement le sculpteur, qui me tient dans ses bras et me dépose sur un énorme oiseau d'argile.

- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. On va attaquer d'en haut, on va garder un avantage sur lui, prévoit Deidara.

- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? Il lui pousse des ailes ! Autant rester sur la terre, nous serions au moins garantis de ne pas exploser en plein vol !

- Hnn…

Il semble soudain réfléchir au bon sens de mon observation. Mais peut-être ne sent-il pas autant le chakra que moi. En effet, je puis me compter chanceuse que plusieurs de ses Tenketsu soient fermés. Je dois continuer… ou bien directement faire le 65e poing. Mais comme celui-là est mortel, nous avons très peu de chances d'y résister.

- C'est un démon des airs et de la terre. Donc, logiquement, pour trouver son point faible… Il ne coûte rien d'essayer le Suiton à mon avis, réfléchis-je.

- Tu contrôles le Suiton, petite chose, me demande-t-il.

Si au moins j'avais Naruto avec moi, il le saurait lui. Il n'aurait qu'à invoquer Gamatatsu ou Gamakichi… En face de nous se trouve Suigetsu, revenu s'amuser après le bombardement de poison. Je le regarde intensément, me demandant s'il va comprendre mon geste, je le croise du regard et lui fait un signe de tête. En espérant, puisqu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps…Je compose des signes rapides de mes mains, concentrée sur mon objectif. J'espère que ça va marcher, sinon il ne me reste qu'une solution. Je donne un coup de paume sur la terre ferme.

- Suiton ! Technique des dragons aqueux, m'écriai-je.

De son côté, le jeune homme fait venir à lui cinq monstres composés uniquement d'eau, tandis que mes dragons ouvraient leurs mâchoires afin de tuer l'homme. Je fermai les yeux, contrôlant mes flux, afin de pouvoir les manipuler à ma guise. Je me concentrai sur les points faibles du corps, fit fondre attaque sur attaque, sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

J'ai bien l'impression que le démon se tranquillise, commençant à être à court de vitesse. J'ordonnai à mes dragons de le mordre sous les écailles. Je regardai le sang s'écouler des mâchoires déchirantes de mes créatures. Gardant mes mains liées en l'ultime signe, je commençai à avancer vers le démon qui, jusqu'alors, avait à peine bougé, préférant attaquer de loin. D'ailleurs, notre attaque simultanée porte ses fruits : il est contraint de se défendre sans pouvoir contrecarrer nos plans.

Comme je n'ai plus mes poids, ils sont restés bien évidemment avec mes vêtements près de la source chaude, je pourrai alors démontrer ma réelle vitesse, qui est pour le moins assez surprenante. Je me mets à bouger si rapidement qu'il peine à me voir entre les monstres et dragons.

Je cours directement vers le corps du vieil homme, m'approchant beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute souhaité. Je lui jetai un coup de pied phénoménal par la tête, le faisant vaciller soudainement. Je finis par tourner autour de lui comme un vautour, jaugeant ses plus grandes faiblesses, fermant ses Tenketsu au fur à mesure.

Finalement, j'insère un doigt entre deux écailles à la base du cou et appuie dessus avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Le muscle sous ma main se détend tout d'un coup, signe que ma technique marche comme je le voulais à la base. Toute l'eau retourna d'où elle était venue, une fois ma mission accomplie. Je m'assieds donc à côté du corps qui reprend tranquillement sa forme initiale, le blessant physiquement. Suigetsu vient me rejoindre impérativement, s'asseyant tout près de moi.

- C'est rare, une collaboration entre l'Akatsuki et Hebi, tu sais ? remarque-t-il.

- Oui, sûrement, je ne sais pas…, lui répondis-je évasivement.

- T'es pas si pire dans ton genre, avoue-t-il.

- Ah… merci ? Répondis-je, pas trop attentive au compliment.

Deidara et Tobi marchent lentement vers le lieu du désastre. Je ne pourrai jamais assez les remercier d'être en vie en ce moment. Je regarde particulièrement Deidara d'un autre œil, maintenant. Plus jamais je ne pourrai le voir comme quelqu'un d'insensible, je crois. Une chance qu'il était là ! Je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est sans cet homme. Celui-ci fait venir son grand oiseau, à lequel je commence à penser à donner un petit nom, et l'argile avale littéralement le corps plus ou moins sans vie. Il ne regarde que moi, me prend et me soulève, me pose sur son oiseau.

- Tu restes avec moi, maintenant, plus question de me débarrasser de toi, me chuchote-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir de toute façon, avouai-je subitement.

Sous le coup de mon aveu, mon visage reprend une chaleur inhabituelle. Bien sûr, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Mais comme celui-ci semble vite comprendre que je ne rigolais pas, il m'emmène rapidement vers les sources chaudes. Lorsque je vois la source se profiler, je demande idiotement :

- Mais, Deidara, ne sommes-nous pas censés retourner au repaire rejoindre les autres ?

- Oui, mais tes vêtements sont manifestement restés là-bas !

Oh oh, je me rappelle soudain que je ne suis qu'en lingerie, sous cette cape.

- De toute façon, il faut que je te parle… au plus vite. On fait un tour là-bas et on revient.

- D'accord.

Son oiseau se pose gracieusement, sans que je ne reconnaisse la sorte de ma monture… de Notre monture. Une fois arrivés, j'aperçois mes choses distinctes, posées sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Mais je ne suis pas surprise, elles sont exactement là où je les ai laissées tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi vous êtes partis sans me le dire ?

- Tobi avait une envie pressante qui ne pouvait être satisfaite que sur le moment, tu comprends. Suigetsu et moi nous sentions quelque chose de pas très net s'approcher de nous alors nous avons décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil par la même occasion.

Je me passe de commentaire. Ils sont tous habillés tandis que moi je me traîne en sous-vêtements dans une forêt qui m'est totalement inconnue. Quelle blague. J'ôte la robe de l'Akatsuki, maintenant sans pudeur. Je me promène jusqu'à la source, m'enfonçant dedans avec joie.

Le blond fait la même chose et se glisse docilement à mon côté. Il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose et je trouve ça étrange, lui qui se permet à peu près n'importe quoi. Par contre, sa peau douce frotte contre la mienne, et comme cela ne m'arrive pas réellement souvent, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange dans mon bas-ventre.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Soudainement, il prend mes poignets et m'immobilise sur le bord. Je n'arrive pas à réagir convenablement sur le moment, réalisant seulement que l'homme envers qui j'éprouve beaucoup de reconnaissance me plaque devant lui, son souffle bien proche de moi, son beau visage à ma hauteur.

- Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais je voulais te dire merci pour m'avoir sauvée…

- Hinata, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. J'ai envie de toi. Tes formes me rappellent l'art parfait, celui auquel je veux accéder. Laisse-moi seulement cette fois au moins…

Quoi ? Mais que dit-il ? Il nous a emmenés ici non seulement pour mes vêtements, mais en plus pour ça ? Je vais de surprise en surprise…

- M-m-mais… je ne l'ai jamais fait… dit-je plus que rougissante.

- Je te promets d'être très doux envers toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te l'ai prouvé tantôt… me jure-t-il en posant ses mains sur moi.

Ses yeux océan se posent sur moi, déstabilisée, ne sachant que faire, et profitant de mon incompréhension, celui-ci me donne mon premier baiser. Ses lèvres jouent tout d'abord avec les miennes, doucereuses, sans malice. Ressentant pour lui une forte attirance en ce moment d'égarement, je me laisse faire, et même pire, je réponds à son baiser.

Lorsque je m'amollis tendrement, il me laisse enfin libre et dans l'élan du moment, je passe mes bras autour de son cou gracile et enfouis son visage dans le mien, perdue à jamais. Notre baiser s'approfondit lentement mais sûrement, sa langue entrant précipitamment pour s'enrouler autour de la mienne.

C'est mon premier baiser, je n'ai aucune expérience, mais c'est fantastique. Nos visages soudés provoquent une intense chaleur dans tout mon corps, chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée non plus. Son souffle se saccade au bout de quelques secondes, et la passion de l'artiste s'en mêle.

Il devient presque incontrôlable, passe ses mains sur mes doigts pour ensuite se nicher sur mes hanches. Elles commencent un doux ballet dont je n'ai aucune envie qu'elles s'arrêtent. La sensation de ses mains sur moi, du baiser trop passionné, je me mets à réfléchir. Intensément. Ses douces lèvres dévorent les miennes avec avidité, sans retenue. J'ai bien envie de me laisser aller…

- Deidara. Je ne veux pas faire ça n'importe comment, et encore moins avec quelqu'un qui se fiche de moi. Je comprends, cela fait sans doute longtemps que tu n'as pas assouvi tes désirs… mais je ne voudrai jamais d'une histoire sans lendemain. Tu viens de me prendre mon premier baiser, et j'ai adoré… mais…

- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus. Seulement mon corps est attiré envers toi comme il ne l'a jamais été envers quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne veux pas uniquement de ton corps… ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois. Je veux… autre chose, plus…

- Alors, je devrai attendre, se résigne-t-il, les lèvres pratiquement encore collés aux miennes.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu ôter cette vague de joie qui transperce mon corps de part et d'autre. Celui-ci se détourne de moi avec un soupir de regret. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je le retiens par le bras et le retourne pour qu'il soit face à moi. Ensuite, je dépose un baiser exceptionnellement doux sur sa bouche surprise.

- Un jour sûrement… chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Il ne dit mot, se retourne prestement, sors de l'eau, remets ses vêtements.

- Tu viens ou pas, Hinata ? demande-t-il un peu brusquement.

Manifestement, je l'ai choqué. Sans le vouloir, mais je l'ai fait. Alors, je me prépare à m'en aller avec eux, de retour au repaire de l'Akatsuki.

**ET voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… **

**Maintenant, je vous lègue un lien vers un fanart Dei-Hina fait par Jeff-la-Bleue!**

.com/art/Yeah-133191083


End file.
